Un instante
by Iss-bELL
Summary: Severus&Hermione. Un sólo capítulo.


La humedad de la noche había calado completamente la capa, la túnica se pegaba lángida pero acartonada a su piel, y el frío empezaba a agarrarse a sus huesos.

Miró la tela negra que empezaba a teñirse de púrpura alrededor de su hombro izquierdo, esa maldición había pasado muy cerca, ya se ocuparía de la herida más tarde.

Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano logró girar sobre sí mismo. Al tercer intento, la sensación de opresión que ya conocía le indicó que por fin había conseguido aparecerse. Los torreones de Hogwarts aparecieron borrosos ante sus ojos. Parecían estar estar a kilómetros de distancia, pero no se dejó desesperar. Severus Snape no se dejaba sentir nada, ni siquiera desesperación.

Llegó, silencioso como un elfo doméstico, al vestíulo de entrada al castillo. Los candelabros de las paredes llenaban un Hogwarts dormido y callado de sombras fantasmagóricas. Pero el profesor tampoco sentía inquietud o miedo. Sólo sigilo, todo él era simple sigilo para no tener que dar explicaciones incómodas a algún estudiante entrometido.

Cuando la puerta de su mazmorra apareció ante sus ojos la abrió sin ceremonia y la cerró tras él con un cuidado que no tenía pero que salía de forma natural. Y tampoco reconoce la profunda decepción al ver que el despacho está vacío. No la estaba esperando, Severus Snape no espera nada, y tampoco se decep...

Los pasos tímidos que se oyeron a su espalda cortaron del todo su hilo de pensamiento. Y aunque, desde fuera, nada en la postura del maestro en pociones ha cambiado, los dos saben del estremecimiento que lo está recorriendo de arriba a abajo.

No piensa nada. Nada mientras los pasos se acercan y ella lo rodea para observar con mirada evaluadora la mancha de sangre en el hombro, nada mientras a un movimiento de varita su túnica se abre y deja la herida expuesta, nada mientras ella coje una poción curativa del armario con una soltura que hace pensar que ese despacho es propio en vez de ajeno.

Pero cuando las manos pequeñas y suaves rozan con suavidad su mutilada piel untadas en poción, Severus se olvida de que es Severus, de que ella no debería estar ahí y de que él es frío e insensible como la piedra. Entonces cierra los ojos y casi se permite disfrutar del contacto mientras ella acaba de curarlo.

Y todo podría acabar ahí, ahora él podría echarla y continuar con su vida como lleva tantos años haciendo, pero su mente desvaría. Además, Granger acaba de ponerse de puntillas y ha empezado a jugar con sus labios.

Snape hace como si ese contacto fuese igual de inocuo que el de sus pies contra las botas de cuero. Hermione no se rinde, y él se burla internamente de la insistencia de la muchacha hasta que se da cuenta de que, una vez más, no la está apartando.

Y no es que haya estado todo el día añorando ese instante, no es que de pronto parezca que ese frío en su alma cede un poco de espacio al calor cuando está con ella, no es que sólo con Hermione Granger sea capaz de ver la luz que no llega al resto de su vida. No es eso. Es el cansancio, el esfuerzo y la noche.

Y entonces la besa, o le responde al beso, porque besarse en sí, llevan un rato haciéndolo. La besa y un vértigo infinito le hace temer por lo que siente, aunque él ni sienta ni tema.

La joven mete las manos bajo la túnica, contra su piel y llega a su espalda en un abrazo tan puro que Snape siente que no lo merece. Y jadea, y la chica sonrie para sí sabiendo que un día más a conseguido llegarle.

Los besos están bajando por su cuello, y sabe que sus manos blancas y algo rasposas están mancillando la piel rosada y tersa de ella. Pero su alumna ni siquiera se ruboriza, y él se dice que es más mujer de lo que parece. Lo piensa y se siente un poco menos sucio, un poco menos indigno.

Aún así, cuando Hermione se deshace de lo que queda de sus ropas de mortífago y él ve la marca tenebrosa al lado de su cara de niña sabelotodo, no puede evitar pensar en todas las cosas que ha hecho, y entonces se acuerda de porqué no debe sentir ni padecer, pero ya es tarde.

Ya es tarde porque a esa altura ya la necesita y, una vez que se permite empezar, el panorama de acabar la noche sin su luz es tan desolador que se rinde y continúa.

Y mientras delinea con un dedo largo la curva de su cintura, no puede evitar pensar que es lo más hermoso que ha tenido en su vida. Si dijera que ha sentido felicidad, sería sin duda ese instante.

La boca dulce de ella ha empezado a bajar por su pecho, y él no puede entender lo que la lleva a recorrer ese cuerpo demasiado delgado, pálido y maltrecho que es el suyo, como si se tratara de algo bello o deseable.

Siente vergüenza, y desea ser más atractivo para tener algo mejor que ofrecerle. Suelta un bufido, molesto consigo mismo. Eso es lo malo de sentir.

Hace el amago de esquivarla, pero Hermione lo controla con una habilidad que nunca supo de dónde había salido. Una habilidad que tenía desde la primera vez. Sabía ocultar sus debilidades al mismísimo Lord Voldemort y una niña de quince años llegaba a él con una facilidad pasmosa. Es como si lo conociera mejor que él mismo. O, tal vez, sólo a ella le había dejado entrar en su interior.

Snape no puede parar de mirarla, tal fascinación le produce esa mirada de entrega que le regala sin miedo desde sus iris castaños. Entonces la admira, porque ella se atreve a vivir.

Gracias a ella, él tiene un trozo de vida cada noche. Snape sonríe y, por unos momentos, deja de parecerse al ser oscuro en el que se ha convertido y se siente seguro, querido, entregado y hasta sugerente. Reconoce que ha estado todo el día añorando ese instante, siente que de pronto ese frío en su alma cede un poco de espacio al calor, y sabe que sólo con Hermione Granger es capaz de ver la luz que no llega al resto de su vida.

-

Al día siguiente, como si nada hubiera ocurrido, la evitará para no reconocer que está enamorado de una adolescente.

Pero al llegar la tarde decidirá corregir los pergaminos en la biblioteca, en vez de en su despacho, sólo para sentarse frente a Hermione y verla estudiar por el rabillo del ojo. Es su manera de amarla, su manera de decir que sigue allí y que, a pesar de todo, la quiere en su vida.


End file.
